


Ни стыда ни совести (Atrocious, shameless)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Relationships, Crack, Multi, Sarchengsey-ish, and translator too, look don't take this one too seriously, the author sure didn't, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Настоящий друг скажет то, что тебе необходимо услышать (даже если это не его собачье дело)
Kudos: 1





	Ни стыда ни совести (Atrocious, shameless)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [atrocious, shameless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400822) by [shinealightonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme). 



> Вычитка текста - puhnatsson

Ронан открывает дверь Монмутской фабрики; ключ у него всё ещё есть, хотя на ночь здесь он остаётся редко. А когда остаётся, то, скорее, в знак солидарности с Ганси, который тоже страдает от бессонницы, а не по каким-то другим причинам.

Услышав, как открывается дверь, Ганси поднимает голову и улыбается, но тут же хмурит брови, замечая в руках у Ронана упаковку из двенадцати банок.

Ронан достаёт одну и бросает ему.

Ганси ловит её:

— Сейчас девять утра.

— Через минуту оно тебе понадобится.

— Маловероятно, по-моему, — говорит Ганси, но банку из рук не выпускает.

Ронан достаёт и открывает второе пиво.

— Тебе нужно найти у Блу точку G. — И присасывается к своей банке.

Он успевает выпить половину прежде, чем к Ганси возвращается дар речи, и даже тогда Ганси хватает только на:

— _Что_ … что ты… _с чего_ …

— Она всё ещё смотрит на губы Адама, когда мы зависаем все вместе, — говорит Ронан. — Сначала мне было по фигу, потому что было смешно, но дошло уже до того, что она впадает в транс, когда пялится на него, а это, блин, жутковато. Ты бы как-то поднажал, чтобы она словила кайф и прекратила фантазировать о моём парне.

— Это… что за… Никуда я не _нажимаю_!

Ронан ухмыляется:

— Заметь, ты сам это сказал, не я.

— Я _другое_ сказал, — возражает Ганси, но Ронан не успевает указать, насколько он ошибается, поскольку то, что Ганси говорит дальше, ещё хуже: — Мы даже сексом не занимаемся!

Ронан таращится на него во все глаза.

Ганси краснеет.

— Да уже сколько месяцев, на фиг, прошло! — бурно взмахнув руками, Ронан проливает пиво на пол, но это, чёрт возьми, не его проблема. — Она же постоянно здесь торчит! Чем вы вдвоём занимаетесь _всё это время_?..

— _Разговариваем_ , — раздражённо отвечает Ганси, словно это он изо всех сил старался предоставить своему бывшему соседу по комнате неограниченное личное пространство — и всё, оказывается, зря. — И делаем уроки, и… разговариваем…

— Про «разговариваем» ты уже сказал.

— И она помогает мне собирать модель Генриетты. И… — он опускает взгляд на свои руки и улыбается так, что светится от счастья, хотя лицо у него всё ещё алое. — Иногда мне просто нравится обнимать её и знать, что она рядом.

Ронан говорит:

— Ничего более гейского я в жизни не слышал.

Ганси сердито смотрит на него:

— Ты гей!

— Да в гействе ты переплюнул всё, что когда-либо вообще делал я. — Ронан отставляет свою банку с пивом. Ситуация гораздо серьёзнее, чем он предполагал. — Послушай, блин, это та ещё проблема. Блу самая озабоченная девчонка на свете. Надо действовать. _Разговорами_ ты ничего не порешаешь.

— Прошу меня простить, — говорит Ганси холодно и отстранённо, — но я хочу допить вот это пиво и пойти пережить нервный срыв в гостиной. — Подхватив всю оставшуюся упаковку, он уходит в бывшую комнату Ноя, которую Ронан метко именует «пещерой птичьего дерьма».

Ронан тянет остатки из своей банки и сердито смотрит на картонную Генриетту, из-за которой Ганси обламывает кайф себе и усложняет жизнь ему.

Минутой позже в дверь просовывается голова Ченя. Не знал, что у него есть ключ, кисло думает Ронан.

— Неужели вмешательство во внутренние дела свершилось без меня?

— Отвали.

— О, как я понимаю, успехом оно не увенчалось. — Чень, будто не замечая скрытую угрозу в присутствии Ронана, входит в комнату. — Я ведь предупреждал — человек не станет целоваться лучше оттого, что на него наорали.

— Я не орал.

— Что ж, признаю ошибку. Ведь ясно же — всё решилось раз и навсегда, и потому-то у тебя на лице такое ликование.

Ронан бросает на него хмурый взгляд, но Чень только делает жест, говорящий « _вот и я о том же_ », и Ронан хмурится ещё сильнее.

— Не переживай. — У Ченя хватает духа утешительно похлопать Ронана по плечу. — То, что не достигается устрашением, ещё может откликнуться на другие тактики.

Ронана охватывает знакомое ощущение. Это как проснуться, осознавая, что вынес что-то из сна, но не понимать, что именно — смутный ужас, страх, который затапливает изнутри, примораживает к месту.

— _Какие ещё_ тактики?

— Я предлагаю практическую демонстрацию.

— Не собираюсь я целовать Ганси!

— А про тебя тут никто и не говорит. — Чень подмигивает и направляется в гостиную.

Ронан остаётся парализованным так долго, что слышит, как Ганси произносит «Генри, привет», а потом включается слепой инстинкт, животная потребность защитить себя. Ронан вскакивает с дивана и выбегает за дверь. Ему необходимо поехать в Амбары, или оторвать Адама от работы, или вломиться в Агленби и поджечь школу — просто оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не здесь.

-

Когда в следующий раз они все впятером собираются на Монмутской фабрике, Блу уже не смотрит на Адама долгим мечтательным взглядом. Она вообще на него почти не смотрит, даже если разговаривает с ним. Она не сводит глаз с Ганси и Ченя.

Это не такое облегчение, как Ронан надеялся.

_— fin —_


End file.
